User talk:ReverendRobert
One Writer's Opinion I have yet to come across any of the following points being tied together to form any kind of coherent plotline. If anywhere is appropriate for this kind of guesswork based on appreciation for the Inheritance Cycle, this is it. The Third Rider * Much has been speculated regarding differing characters as possible riders http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Dragon_Rider Third Rider, however the likeliest at present is Arya. Why? ** Aside from the reasons listed in the above linked article, Arya admits that she is a loner, even amongst her people. ** It is implied repeatedly that she is, much like Eragon, half-and-half. ** After her successful return with Eragon from Dras-Leona, Saphira greets Arya with the same tone of intimacy that she shares with Eragon, thereby setting the stage for a quadrant of love and intimacy between herself, Eragon, Arya, and the http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Greeni Green Dragon ** Arya has already successfully fought dragonback during the Battle of Farthen Dur ** In Eldest, Saphira and Arya are greeting the sunrise together, which sight brings tears to Eragon's eyes, and he joins them, and in so doing, realizes his affection for Arya ** Strategically-speaking, Arya becoming the next Rider would make her Eragon's pupil, and would also cement Eragon's standing with Islanzadi. As for the other characters listed as potentials, none are as aptly suited as Arya, and each presents a far greater list of challenges to the integrity of the storyline, foremost of these being Roran and Nasuada. * Roran ** With a child impending, the idea that Roran sets forth to become the next Dragon Rider is highly problematic. As the storyline currently stands, Katrina has difficulties enough with the danger Roran finds himself in, let alone her possible reaction to his becoming a Rider ** As descendants all of the mad King Palancar, it is far more likely that Nasuada shall release Eragon from his charge to lead the Varden in the event of her death, and instead name Roran her replacement, which leads to ** Roran becomes the next King of Alagaesia, which as a Rider would be exactly what Eragon and King Orrin both decried in Brisingr, a King who would never die. ** Roran as King also stands to reason, in terms of plot symmetry, as he is the blood of Eragon, who is kin to Orik as a member of Durgrimst Ingeitum. Orik himself remarks in Brisingr that they are all kin by law if not by blood. Roran as human king and Orik as dwarf king and related through Eragon sets up two-thirds of a perfect circle for Alagaesian leadership which leads to ** Arya becoming the Third Rider, taking Eragon as her Master, wherein Islanzadi's allegiance and undying fealty to the the other races becoming interrelated and forming the final third of the perfect circle through Arya's dedication to the reformation of the Riders. * Nasuada ** Nasuada's character has been implied by CP as having a "major change" in the final book. While this has been inferred to mean that she may become the Third Rider, it is far more plausible that this refers to a change in her romantic status, particularly in regard to http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Murtagh Murtagh ** In Brisingr, Nasuada realizes that if Saphira wanted to, she could eat them, and that it's not possible to be fully comfortable around a dragon. This seems to contradict the idea of her becoming a Rider ** Repeatedly, Nasuada's internal dialogue refers to her role in life to being one to oversee the coming of a new age, as a new Rider, she would impact such an event, but would always be second banana to Eragon and Saphira Loose Ends * Kuasta ** Brom's home, therefore Eragon's heritage. Also, Brom came from a family of illuminators, as referenced by Oromis. It is feasible, then, that Eragon has family aside from Roran in Alagaesia ** Home of the secretive sect to which http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Heslant_the_Monk Haslant the Monk belonged. The ties here appear to be too closely related to be merely coincidental. CP has crafted a world map that could have placed this sect anywhere aside from Brom's birthplace. * The Wild Women whom Eragon blessed after Angela read their fortunes. In Brisingr, Eragon blesses them because, he reasons the Angela would only do so if their futures would directly affect the shape of the Alagaesia to come. * Eragon's banishment from Alagaesia as foretold by Angela, the Ra'zac, and the captain of the soldiers in Feinster. While it can be interpreted in a number of ways, the most elegant solution is one in which Saphira, Eragon, Arya, and the Green Dragon elect to cross the sea in search of the elves' ancestral home and additional dragons * The awakening of the Menoa Tree and that which she took from Eragon in return for the brightsteel from which he and Rhunon forged the sword Brisingr. More to come! ReverendRobert 20:14, 4 December 2008 (UTC)ReverendRobert